James Norrington: Captain, Commodore, Admiral
by ArieiDelmonte
Summary: Mary Thatcher watches James Norrington. Not really any romance with James except what is in the movie. OC character, Character death, AWE spoilers, OneShot. Rated T, just in case.


James Norrington:

Lieutenant, Captain, Commodore and Admiral

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mary was a plain girl. She was average height and average build. Her hair was a dishwater blonde color; a very bland color in her opinion. Her unassuming chocolate brown eyes were slightly deep set in her oval. Her skin was tanned from working outdoors on her father's sugar plantation; something she desperately wanted to change. She wanted to be pale and beautiful like the other upper-class girls.

Her father's plantation was small, more of a farm really, but her father's pride refused to call it anything, but a plantation, so that was what Mary called it. Since it was so small and had very little slaves, Mary was often finished working it early. She took to wandering around Port Royal.

She was born and raised in Port Royal and when she was seventeen the Governor came. Governor Swann, his daughter, some dirty castaway named William Turner and the Lieutenant were the only relatively important people in Mary's opinion.

The Lieutenant was the only official she knew of that was noteworthy that didn't have more than one curl on his wig. He was a kind man, who gently exerted his authority upon those around him.

At first, Mary thought nothing of him. British Royal Navy men came and went for the port all the time, so he was nothing new or different. Soon after his promotion to captain, Mary began to take notice. After all, people weren't promoted to captain everyday. There must have been something special about this man.

He carried himself with pride, but was very humble, treating everyone with respect. He tried his hardest to do what was best for the greater good.

Mary was walking down a road in the town after getting her chores done for the day when she was tripped by some young hooligans. Her groceries and trinkets spilled out of her basket and fell to the ground. People around her started talking in low whispers and walked by her, pointing their fingers. Mary felt herself blush with embarrassment and tears pricked at her eyes. Her new dress was torn and dirty; she felt like some street beggar. She started to pick up her things with haste, but it wasn't long before a man bent down and helped her put her things back in her basket.

Mary went to grab her basket before it was hauled up and a hand held out to help her up. Mary looked up straight into the eyes of Captain Norrington.

"Hello, Miss. May I help you up?"

Mary nodded and took his hand. "Thank you, Captain Norrington."

"You are welcome, Miss…"

"Thatcher, Mary Thatcher," Mary said curtsying. James smiled and took a blue handkerchief out of his pocket.

"Miss Thatcher, I do believe you have some dust on your beautiful face." He gently wiped the dirt off and handed the handkerchief to Mary. "Here, you may need and I noticed you don't have one."

Mary smiled and took the handkerchief. It smelled of soap and the sea. Rather like Captain Norrington himself. "Thank you again, Captain Norrington," she said taking her basket from him. "I think I can make my way home now. Thank you for helping me."

"It was my pleasure, Miss Thatcher," he said, giving a slight bow. Mary smiled and looked down, her heart thumping a little louder. She turned around and walked home.

James was often gone on long ocean voyages and wouldn't come back for months on end. Mary would wait anxiously for his return.

Sometimes she would dream he was coming home to her, that they were married. He would sweep her up in his strong arms, swing her in a circle, kiss her gently and tell her that he loved her as much as she loved him.

However, Mary knew better.

From the time the Governor's daughter, Elizabeth, reached the age of seventeen, Mary had noticed her Captain taking more notice of Elizabeth. Mary could never hope that he would take that kind of notice of her or even remotely consider her for marriage, but she _could_ hope for his happiness; even if he would never achieve it with Miss Swann, who, Mary knew, was secretly in love with someone else, William Turner, the castaway Elizabeth had apparently rescued. He was the best swordsman Mary had ever seen, but he was no Captain James Norrington.

Mary knew James was going to go far. He had lots of ambition. Something that Mary was seriously lacking. She knew she was lucky to get married at all, being as low on the marriage chain as she was and very little dowry. Any girl would have been lucky to marry James Norrington, though.

Mary knew he had his eye on Elizabeth. Anyone with two eyes could see it. Governor Swann favored Captain Norrington and Mary suspected he would promote James as soon as possible. She wondered if he would still be the kind person that he was when he was Commodore.

Mary was in the front row, next to Elizabeth when he was promoted to Commodore. She walked swiftly to congratulate him after the ceremony, but he quickly asked Elizabeth to join him over by the edge of the cliff. Mary followed them secretly before being stopped by one of James' crew members.

"You're Mary Thatcher, correct?" the young man asked.

"Yes, I am. Who might you be?" Mary asked exasperation creeping into her voice.

"Lieutenant Benjamin Fischer, Miss Thatcher. I serve under Commodore Norrington on the Dauntless." His words caught Mary's attention.

"Commodore Norrington, you say? How is that? Is he as good a leader as they say?"

Lieutenant Fischer swelled with pride. "He is the best Commodore anyone has ever had."

Mary smiled. _I knew it._

Lieutenant Fischer continued, unaware Mary was inching toward the cliff.

"He is brave and courageous and knows what to go in a situation." The Lieutenant stopped talking. "Why did you want to know, Miss Thatcher?"

Mary stopped startled. "I've just heard so much about him, I was wondering what was truth and what was rumors."

"What have you heard? I will tell you what the truth is and what are blatant lies."

Mary opened her mouth to make something up, but thankfully, she was interrupted by a shout from the Commodore.

"ELIZABETH!"

_Maybe she tell off_, Mary thought hopefully. _That wasn't very nice, Mary Thatcher. Yes, but you know you want it so. Stop it, you evil child!_

Lieutenants Gillette and Groves quickly rushed over to James to stop him from jumping off himself. Mary tried to run over too, but was stopped by Lieutenant Fischer.

"Don't want you to fall off too, now do we?"

Mary growled slightly to herself. "Thank you very much, Lieutenant Fischer. I forgot about the cliff briefly."

Lieutenant Fischer beamed again. "You are most welcome, Miss Thatcher."

"You may call me Mary, Lieutenant."

Ben blushed and gently pulled Mary out of the way of James as he ran past half dressed. "If you are sure you are okay with it, Miss Thatcher, I mean, Mary."

Mary watched James run off, smelling him as he ran past, and sighed. Ben frowned and put his hand on the small of her back, leading her to where James and Elizabeth had been standing earlier.

"Miss Thatcher, Mary," he began and then stared out at the ocean.

Mary struggled out of her daydreams when she realized he had stopped talking. She touched his arm briefly. "Lieutenant?"

Ben shook his head. "Please excuse my rudeness and forwardness. I know we haven't known each other that long, but you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, so I was wondering if you would like to join me for dinner tonight."

Mary felt her mouth open in surprise. She quickly closed it lest she look like a fish. Ben had made her speechless and she felt lightheaded. She swayed a little, feeling dizzy.

"Miss Thatcher, Mary, are you okay?" Ben asked alarmed. Mary shook her head trying to clear it. She lost her balance and fell into Lieutenant Fischer's arms.

"It must be the heat of the day. Perhaps I had better walk you home."

Mary nodded slowly. "Yes, that sounds good."

Lieutenant Ben Fischer escorted Mary home and while she could tell he wanted to help her to her room, propriety and her father prevented him.

"Get well soon, Miss Thatcher," he said and kissed her hand. Mary smiled weakly and was led away by her father.

Mary recovered from her fever quickly, but not quickly enough to see Commodore Norrington off on his voyage to rescue his beloved Elizabeth. Why everyone went, Mary didn't know, Elizabeth was probably dead or worse already anyway.

So when James returned with an unharmed Elizabeth and the infamous Jack Sparrow, Mary was unpleasantly surprised. Will Turner was pardoned for breaking Jack out of jail and then the fool tried to help Sparrow escape the gallows.

James left soon after to go pirate hunting. After all, Elizabeth was in love with Turner and had finally let poor James know it.

Mary was heartsick when he left, but had become close to Lieutenant Fischer and he had not left, in lieu of being very sick, but Mary suspected it was to court her.

The Commodore returned some months later with ghastly news. His ship, the Dauntless, was caught in a hurricane and everyone with the exception of him, drowned. He resigned his commission, left his sword and took the first boat away from Port Royal.

Everyone was dismayed when he left, none more so than Mary. She wanted to hug him, comfort him, and tell him that everything would be okay, but her father wouldn't let her go look for him. She didn't come out of her room for a day and wouldn't take any visitors while she was in there.

She finally emerged for the Swann/Turner wedding. It was interrupted, however, by a new face in Port Royal… a rather short one, in fact. He was Mary's height, but could command a room as soon as he entered.

Lord Cutler Beckett was the devil incarnate and while he put Elizabeth in jail (which made Mary happy, she doubted she would ever forgive her for breaking the Commodore- the _ex_-Commodore's heart), he left Turner go. Elizabeth escaped soon after and took something valuable to Beckett with her.

Cutler was a fine man, apart from being exceptionally evil, and took an interest in Mary. Lieutenant Fischer was conveniently promoted by Beckett to Captain and was sent to find James.

Mary was very grateful then when Beckett's personal servant, Mercer, returned with James. Mary was in the marketplace when James was taken off the ship in handcuffs.

She ran over to him and gave him a hug. "James! I'm so glad you are safe."

James looked at her confused and Mary backed away from him, embarrassed. Recognition soon flowed into James's eyes and he smiled.

"Mary Thatcher, right? How've you been?" He had picked up some unsavory mannerisms while he had been away.

"I'm fine, but how have you been?" Mary said, unsure if that was what she should say. It was obvious from his dress and appearance that he had been through a terrible ordeal. James smiled.

"Rather well actually. I-" he started to say more, but was pulled away by Mercer. "Sorry I can't talk longer, Mary, but as you can see, "he held up his shackled hands, "I'm a bit indisposed at the moment."

He was dragged to the Governor's – now Beckett's- office. Mary had to use all her strength not to cry. There was her Commodore (for that is what he would always be to her) being towed in chains through his town, a disgraced and disgusting individual. _They could have at least let him wash up_. Mary ran home, tears streaming down her face. She had a hard time going about her work for the next week.

It was exactly a week later when she learned from a recently returned Captain Fischer that James was made Admiral of the East India Trading Company ships in the Caribbean. Mary was so happy he was finally restored to his former glory. And _Admiral_! What an honor!

However, her joy was short-lived. Admiral Norrington was sent on a mission. Mary began to fear thinking Beckett would take her to wife, but he took his flagship, the Endeavour, and went with James. Captain Fischer proposed to her soon after.

Mary and Ben were married presently, even though she still harbored feeling for Norrington. They had been married for a few months when Beckett's armada returned with tragic news.

Lord Beckett had been killed, but no, that wasn't the tragic news, neither was the news of the Governor's passing, although Mary would miss him. The most tragic news was that Admiral Norrington had been killed, stabbed as soon as he had turned around and therefore, had no chance to fight. Otherwise, Mary and many others believed that he would and could have fought at least four more people not including the one that murdered him.

His funeral was held later. People from all over Port Royal came and placed items into his casket since his body had been thrown overboard by the malicious pirates that had killed him and his crew.

Mary could hardly stand and had to be held up by her understanding husband, Commodore Fischer. She could hardly see through her tears. The new Governor spoke as well as James's senior officer in the Royal Navy, who came all the way from London.

Mary ran out of tears and dabbed at her with James's handkerchief. She had kept it close to her for all this time. She was the last one to leave his casket. Ben came up behind her and put his arms around her waist.

"We'll all miss him, but he's in a better place, my love."

Mary smiled slightly for Ben's benefit, even though he couldn't see it. "I know, Ben, but I still grieve for him."

Ben moved her hair and kissed the side of her neck turning her around. He hugged her close. "I know. I'll leave you alone, but be back soon. I don't want you to get hurt. I'll miss you." He kissed her forehead, walked to the casket and placed a note in there that James had written him when he was a cabin boy. "Sleep well, Admiral," he said before starting the long walk home.

Mary walked forward, handkerchief in hand. "I know I didn't know you that well, but I love-loved- you more than you will ever know. The thought of you got me through some of my toughest days. Just knowing that you were out there, sailing the seas, doing what you loved best, would cheer me up when nothing else could. I don't know how I am going to get through my days without you. I love you and I swear it's true. I miss you so much. You are taking my dreams to the depths of the sea with you. The day I met you, you touched my hand, but touched my heart and soul." Mary stood next to the casket. She lifted the handkerchief to her face and took a deep breath. It still smelled of James, the sea and soap. "Goodbye my friend, you had been the one for me."

A single tear rolled down her cheek as she dropped the handkerchief into the casket and walked home to her husband.

_**The End.**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Disclaimer: All POTC characters belong to Ted, Terry and Disney. Mary and Ben belong to me. (Well, Ben belongs to himself, I'm just borrowing him...) and "Goodbye my friend, you had been the one for me" as well as a few phrases from Mary's Goodbye are from the James Blunt song "Goodbye my Lover."_

**A/N: I hope you at least sorta liked this story. I did work kinda hard on it. It is my first POTC story (besides the crack Cutler/Mary Sue one I wrote last year... shivers That will never see the light of day...) I'm a big fan of Norrington (and Cutler if you couldn't tell...) and I almost cried when he died (Norri not Becks. Becks was bound to die... :'( ) So please review it and tell me what you think.**


End file.
